A Land Ravished
by CBabyGirlM
Summary: A Land Ravished is a story told after the war but with a new dictator in charge. The New Minister of Magic believes all women should be suppressed to every restriction he can think of. Heavy BDSM, ABDL, DDLG, Incest, D/S, Female domination. With the students back in school, what changes will the world bring them. Is this really the life and freedom they fought for?
1. A Land Ravished

Chapter 1: A Land Ravished

Author's Note: PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU PROCEED!: Hey Everyone and welcome! I just wanted to leave a quick disclaimer. First and foremost I do not own any of these characters depicted within the HP universe. Those belong to JK Rowling. That being said you may encounter some OC's as well. Secondly and more pressing this story is rated M for a reason. It is set in a very different outcome than the original story so please accept that this is from my own imagination and not meant to resemble true HP universe. Finally it is heavily taboo, ABDL, DDLG, BDSM, D/S, Male-Dominated, Female suppression, incestual, if any of these things offend you do not continue, don't flame just keep scrolling. Thanks and Enjoy :)

The war was over, the fight had been won. However like with all wars the world left behind had been changed most drastically. With the death of Cornelius Fudge, his brother Mikaeus Levant had risen to absolute power. The changes had started small, first removing women from their position on the highest elite boards at the ministry. Soon it was decreed females could not hold jobs as aurors, arithmancers, hunters, apothecaries, journalists, and under no circumstances hold any position in the ministry. This came as quite a shock, but the witches on the verge of coming of age were some of the most affected. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley had been outraged. Ginny had worked so hard to excel her OWLs and NEWTs in desperate hope to become an author and she cried for days when she found out it wasn't to be. Little did these witches know that things were about to get a hell of a lot worse.

"Attention All: The Honourable and Esteemed Minister of Magic has degreed a universal curfew on all female witches under the age of twenty two. In order to enforce this all records of address and guardianship have been forwarded to our brand new department The Department of Female Submission. More information to be made available in coming days!"

"They cannot be bloody serious!?" Hermione erupted dropping the copy of the daily prophet she'd been reading in the Great Hall. A pair of feet stopped sharply behind her and with a hard grab to her ear she looked up into the eyes of professor Snape."

"Miss Granger may I remind you cursing is forbidden to you. Perhaps your bum needs a firmer reminder than last time?" He said his tone firm but commanding. Hermione automatically felt a twinge if guilt for her words but she didn't know why. She wanted to tell Snape exactly where to go and how to get there but each time she opened her mouth she was mute. She didn't understand it at all.

"No Sir" she finally gasped.

"That's a good girl." He said with a smirk.

"I think the Son of a bitch charmed me. I go mute when I try to talk back in anything short of subservient. More like a curse." She spat as soon as Snape was out of earshot.

"I know Hermione it is outrageous but the Minister has absolute power. There is nothing to be done." Ginny said with a weak smile.

"Gin... in the words of Acton, 'Power corrupts; absolute power corrupts absolutely'." Hermione said with a frown.

"What's she talking about mate?" Ron Weasley said turning to Harry with a quizzical look.

"From one of her muggle philosophy books I think." Harry said with a shrug.

This thought was dropped with the arrival of Fawkes, the famous messenger of the Headmistress' office which dropped a letter to each Hermione and Ginny. Ginny reached for McGonagall's letter and broke the seal.

"'Dear Miss Weasley'," Ginny read aloud. "'Please make your way to my office immediately after the lunch feast, there is a matter of importance we must discuss.' Odd I wonder what she wants. Oh wait there's a post script, 'please make it known that I am truly sorry and it is out of my hands, M. McGonagall'"

"Mine is identical." Hermione said shrugging her shoulders. As Ginny looked down the table she saw several other girls holding letters and murmurs of acknowledgement. A moment later a chime was heard throughout the hall identifying the end of the lunch break. Hermione and Ginny rose, tucked their History of Magic textbooks under their arms and made their way out of the large dining hall.

"What do you think she wants?" Ginny asked nervously.

"She met with Levant all day yesterday so bet you a sickle it cannot be good."

"Sorry Hermione, only a fool would take a bet she knew she was sure to lose." Ginny said sadly. The girls walked on in silence, imagining what new horrible restrictions the minister had concocted now. As they arrived on the seventh floor heading towards the Headmistress' Tower, Hermione and Ginny could hear voices getting louder, actually throngs of them. Ginny gasped at the crowd of girls lined up outside McGonagall's office awaiting audience.

"Ah Miss Granger and Miss Weasley excellent. The Headmistress would like to see you together. Come along." Remus Lupin smiles but his eyes seemed to bore sadness and almost pity. The gargoyle at the entrance jumped aside and the two girls were ushered into the spiral staircase. After what seemed like an eternity, the staircase stopped moving and they entered the large antechamber.

"Hermione!"

"George?!" Hermione asked in shock and excitement as her boyfriend George Weasley enveloped her in his arms caressing her thick brown hair as he did so.

"Yes I'm here Baby." He said with a smile. After a moment his smile faded and he pulled her tight to him and whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry." McGonagall cleared her throat prompting George to step back from Hermione which he did while holding a firm grip to her hand. At that moment Arthur Weasley walked through into the chamber as well.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Ginny asked softly. "Am I in trouble?"

"No love, not at all," Arthur said shaking his head. "Err, ministry business." He replied finally looking away from her.

"Alright my girls no use beating around the bush." McGonagall said softly to get their attention. "There has been a development."

"Go ahead Professor." Ginny said with a nod.

"As you both know there have been a number of restrictions imposed on the females of our world by the Department of Female Submission and the Ministry of Magic," She began. Hermione and Ginny nodded simultaneously. "I'm afraid these restrictions are only the beginning. The newest decree will surprise you, but the Minister, Mikaeus Levant, has decided that women and especially adolescent girls are slaves to their genitals and not of the intellect or willpower to control their urges."

"What? That's preposterous!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes Miss Granger but unfortunately we do not make the rules. The ministry has staff even here at Hogwarts to enforce its barbaric doctrine. So the Department of Sexual deviance has developed a harness they are demanding all unclaimed girls to wear until which time they are claimed." The word marriage had even been stricken from public record since Levant has ascended to the ministry. Now to become linked to a man was called the claiming and it was illegal for women to be unclaimed past the age of twenty two. "These harnesses placed by that girl's male guardian. They are enchanted to only be removed by the man who placed it there. "

"That's why my father is here..." Ginny said softly.

"That explains that but why George?" Hermione asked.

"Well Hermione you are a special situation. You do not have a male guardian in the eyes of the new law. The ministry no longer accepts muggles for legal guardianship so you have been placed under the care of George and you have been promised to him by the conclusion of your eighteenth year. McGonagall explained. "Now Ginny let us start with you. Remove your robes please." Ginny pulled off her black robes standing in her gray uniform accented in Gryffindor colours. Arthur stepped forward casting a quick charm on his daughter so she will be still and pulls her skirt down over her bum. Ginny's face burns hotly and she looks away knowing she is darker than her hair.

"It's okay my girl just relax." Arthur coos softly as he pulls down her panties too exposing her maiden hood. Ginny closes her eyes willing herself not to watch. She shivers feeling the coolness of metal touching her skin. She hears a click as the small steel chastity belt locks tightly around her nether regions. "Won't need these" Arthur points his want at her panties and they vanish and then pulls the skirt up most of the way. Then he unbuttons her shirt and tapping each nipple with top of his wand her bra vanishes. The steel breastplate covers her breasts completely and Arthur connects the unit to her belt with four short links before refastening the buttons of her shirt. Ginny steps back over to join her friends surprised at how malleable it feels as she moves. She watches as Hermione is fitted by George and frowns. This was by far the extremist way to go.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Arthur said with a pat to her bum. "It's to keep you safe now isn't it?" Ginny turned with a look of surprise, they had already started to get to her father, the Minister was winning this war and he knew it too.

"It's not that it's uncomfortable but it's absolutely barbaric. Centuries upon centuries of Female Submission in history books, and things were never this extremist." Hermione said fuming as the girls made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. They passed countless of their female classmates all wearing the identical looks of disgust on their faces.

"You only day that because now that muggle contraption won't work. What do you call it? A bomb?" Ginny said laughing.

"Bullet." Hermione responded flatly; flushing a warm pink. Hermione has masturbated at least once a day for last three years. How dare they be able to control even her sexual release. Now the ministry really had gone too far. "I guess no more Snape wet dreams?" Ginny froze solid.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded icily.

"Oh bugger off Gin; the entire Gryffindor girls' dormitory knows you scream his name in your sleep." Hermione laughed. Ginny kept walking but said nothing. Her friend had just vocalized her darkest secret one that she thought she'd take to her grave.

"Oh just come on, Harry and Ron are probably in the Great Hall dying of curiosity. Although I would have gladly taken double potions over repeating that experience again."

"I'm sure you would have." Hermione smirked and the girls ran off to join their classmates.

"What an interesting snippet don't you think?" Remus noted leaning his back against the cold stone of the corridor wall. Severus Snape gave him a sideways glance, his normally dark eyes betraying a perplexed and thoughtful look.

"Yes. I suppose it is indeed. Perhaps I will not have such a difficult time when the time comes to claim her." Snape said with a smirk. Remus choked on his next intake of air and spun to face Snape.

"Severus, the Ministry has given her to you? I knew the seventh years were being arranged, but I had no idea they were already on to the sixth years. Does Arthur know?" Remus asked sputtering as he threw questions at Snape.

"I can almost guarantee he does not and he is not going to hear it from you is he wolf?" Snape asked, his black eyes flashed once as he glared at the smaller man.

"No no of course not Severus." Remus said quickly.

"What's a chastity belt?" Ron blurted out as soon as Hermione sat down. Hermione groaned but was not surprised that the new attire had been the talk of the hall that evening.

"It's medieval is what it is!" She spat. Before Hermione could say anymore they were interrupted by the voice of Minerva McGonagall.

"Attention students, as some of you realize there have been many new rules addressing a… erm good number of our population here. A current list of rules from the Department of Female Submission has been posted in all common rooms but in as per Ministry order please give your attention to Miss Raven Riddlecraft. She will be joining our staff this term as representative of the Minister and the Department of Female Submission." The Headmistress sat down.

"Why thank you so much Minerva and may I say from the bottom of my heart how thankful the Ministry is for your co-operation and graciousness." Raven Riddlecraft was a short thin woman with hair as black as night and the piercing silver eyes of her namesake.

"What a twit." Ginny mumbled as the woman spoke.

"Why hello children and thank you for being so attentive to me. I have been entrusted to address you all with a current list of all restrictions on our female students. Please do note that the breaking of these rules will not be in loss of house points as your regular transgressions have been up until now. Now shall we continue yes?" She unrolled a long roll of parchment and began to read each decree out.

The Minister for Magic: Mikaeus Levant's

Doctrine for the Subservience and Protection of the Lesser Sex

Department of Female Submission

Student Edition

All unclaimed females must be fitted with full Chastity Conservation Attire at all times. These garments are charmed to not unlock by anyone other than the female's Male Guardian. In addition need not be removed for washing or voiding the bladder.

All female students will return to their common rooms by Seven o'clock in the evening without exception.

All female students are prohibited from owning or operating a broomstick.

All female students are prohibited from taking the following classes: Flying, Defense against the Dark Arts, or Arithmancy.

All Female students are prohibited from obtaining Apparition License.

Wards have been placed on all exits of the Castle and will not open for female students.

VII. Related to subject VI. All female students must be accompanied to and from the Castle entrance with no exceptions.

back to any Male, regardless of age or rank, is strictly prohibited.

Each House will be assigned two representatives from the Ministry of Magic endowed with the title "House Master". They are as follows: Gryffindor: Percival Weasley and Sirius Black; Ravenclaw: Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin; Hufflepuff: Kingsley Shacklebolt and George Weasley; Slytherin: Raven Riddlecraft and Lucius Malfoy.

Disobedience by a female student will not be tolerated in anyway.

Failure to comply with anyone of these rules will result in strict and immediate disciplinary action. Restrictions to be updated as the Minister sees fit.

Raven Riddlecraft rolls up the parchment and sits back down. This reading is immediately followed by a loud hum of voices as the students angrily talk amongst themselves. A few moments later McGonagall rises once again. and holds up her hands for silence.

"Girls, the time on the clock is 6:45 pm and I must ask you to make your way to your dorms. Quickly and quietly, you will be accompanied by the Ministry representative of each house." At each long banquet tables the House Master began ushering the girls from their house towards the large oak doors. Ginny crossed her arms and picked up her fork again.

"Ginny march!" her brother Percy, Gryffindor's House Master barked at her harshly. She looked up at him, her face and her hair seemed to blend together in her fiery anger. Percy had come to their family's aid in the onslaught of the war, but she had not seen her older brother since she was thirteen and as far as she was concerned, he had not earned his place in her respect.

"Go fuck a duck Percival!" Ginny snapped, repeating one of Hermione's crude muggle exclamations. By this point about half of the girls had already been ushered out of the Great Hall. Ron snorted as he tried his damnedest to hide his laugh behind his hand. Ginny was frustrated to see that all the men she knew, particularly those employed by the Ministry worshipped Mikaeus rather than seeing him as the snake he really was. Percy nodded to Sirius to escort the rest of the girls to the common room. He stopped behind his sister and leaned down to her ear.

"Now Ginevra." His voice was so hard and so alien to her brother's but she held her reserve and did not move and inch. Percy reached into his robes and removed his wand waving it once to perform a weightless charm over her and wrapping one hand around each of her wrists he lifted her, her petite body dangling by her arms. She started kicking her feet as hard as she could, but all she felt was air. Percy carried her kicking and screaming all the way to the seventh floor without a problem and as he stepped through the portrait hole, he took a turn left into the seventh floor reading room instead of continuing into the common room. As he entered the room, the door barred behind them.


	2. The Minister's Visit

**AN: Hi Lovelies! I hope you are enjoying it so far. If there is anything you'd like to see, drop a review or a PM. Read & Review!**

 **By the way the consensus seems to be that the Minister should die? Is Mikaeus not a stand up guy? :p**

Chapter 2: The Minister's Visit

Ginny squirmed to get away from Percy as soon as her feet touched the wood floor of the reading annex. He let her down but held firmly to her arm leading her over to the couch.

"Ginny!" Percy said sharply and she froze, her eyes going wide like a deer's caught in the headlights. "What has gotten into you? I'd expect naughty behaviour from Granger but not from you." Now that Ginny had stopped kicking and screaming he spoke more calmly. Still holding her firmly by the arm.

"Because you are a fucking brainwashed drone." She screamed at him just turning herself redder from her anger. "You follow that Slug rotten maggot Mikaeus like some prophet. We know exactly what he is. A slimy, self righteous dictator."

"If Dad was here he would wash that filthy mouth out without question. Do you have any idea how many Ministry decrees you've broken?" Percy asked.

"Do I look like I give a shit?"

"1. Talking back to your superior sex. 2. Disobeying an order given to you by a representative of the Ministry of Magic. 3. Not immediately obeying your curfew." Percy recites to her. He grabs her other arm and pins both arms behind her.

"Oww... Percy you're hurting me." Ginny whined.

"Good. You my disobedient little bitch will learn to respect and obey." Percy leans her forward slightly using his one free hand to lift her skirt resting it on her waist. With the flat palm of his hand he spanks her ass cheek hard. Ginny wriggles and pulls at him. Percy spanks her other cheek just as firmly. He spanks her repeatedly alternating between each cheek until they are both bright red and Ginny is crying hard. He spins his sister to face him. His expression softening. "You're going to be good now aren't you?"

"Yes Sir." Ginny says gasping for air. She knows she hasn't been truly broken but she would say anything to escape her brothers holds. Percy stands up pulling her by her arm and dragging her from the reading room across to the Gryffindor common room and immediately upstairs to girls dormitory.

"You are not to leave this room tonight do I make myself clear?" Percy says throwing her down on her bed. She fearfully nods and doesn't dare look up until the door slams behind him.

"You okay Gin?" Hermione said sitting down on bed next to her. She gives her a sad look rubbing her back soothingly.

"Why is he so cruel?" Ginny asked in a fit of tears.

"It's not him Ginny. It's the bloody Minister of Magic. I just saw Percy leave. He was not at all himself. In all fairness he probably wishes it had been anyone but you." Hermione said softly.

"She's right you know." Percy stepped back into the room. "Hermione a moment please."

"Yes Sir." She replied returning to the common room. Ginny scooted back to create a larger gap between them, wincing from the pain in her ass.

"My god Ginny!" Percy gasped, his brown eyes large and glistening from the tears that threatened to fall. "I have no idea what happened. It's like my body was charmed to respond to certain responses. I can never forgive myself."

"I'll forgive you Perce." She said with a wince as she readjusts her sitting position.

"There is something minor I can do. Come here babygirl." He says softly using his childhood pet name. He reaches into his cloak and pulls out a tube. "We were told this was for emergencies but I don't care." Percy sits down on bed and she pulls her over his lap and pulls up her skirt. He squirts some of blue cream into his hand rubbing it slowly into her ass cheeks. Ginny sighs contentedly as relief sweeps through her. She closes her eyes and is surprised that she's enjoying the caress of her bum. She wonders why trying to remind herself her brother is touching her ass but she can't ignore the warmth rising in her steel clad nether regions. She blushes telling herself that it's just a biological response.

"Thank you Percy." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned in and hugged her back tightly as he breathes in he gets a strong scent of her Lavender shampoo.

"Of course babygirl." Before he could stop himself, Percy's lips were on hers kissing her deeply. He froze stock still, what was he doing? This was his little sister, but she was kissing him back.

"And this is why she's wearing a chastity belt." Sirius Black drawled from the doorway.

"Sirius!" Percy gasped jumping away from her. He looked at Ginny and then back to Sirius. "Please don't tell anyone about this, we promise it will never happen again."

"What do you mean you kissed Percy?" Hermione sputtered next morning at breakfast.

"Would you keep it down?" Ginny hissed at her. She glanced down the table but Ron hadn't even looked up from his plate.

"Still if you were going to kiss one of your brothers why Percy of all people?" Hermione said poking at her eggs with her fork. Ginny laughed at such a ridiculous notion.

"Well George was taken." She noted sarcastically.

"You're hilarious you know that Gin? So what's the game plan here? Do we just take all this sitting down?"

"I don't know what we can do to be honest. Perce tells me the Minister is coming in person tomorrow to address the six and seven year girls." Ginny said a look of disgust crossing her face.

"What more can they take from us truly?" Hermione grumbled. "We're not allowed to fly or hold any position of authority. I heard only reason Miss Riddlecraft has a job is cause she is the Minister's little pet."

"Yeah we'll all I know is," Ginny rolled her eyes. "This is going to sound crazy but I can't wait to be claimed if nothing else get rid of this infernal contraption."

"Any word?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow. "But you know when you get claimed you have to get labeled in the Submission category? At least now we're just girls under lock and key. I'm in no hurry to find out I'm now a pet."

"My birthday is next week and now that Percy has had be recorded on the problem list I'm sure it's only a matter of time. As far as label well who cares? Can't be any worse than it is now."

The next afternoon after lunch Hermione and Ginny made their way down to the Room of Requirement where the Ministry meeting was being held. On the way there Ginny locked gaze with each of her classmates as she passed. Each one possessing an identical look of panic and discomfort. As the girls entered the room they slipped into two seats at the back ducking low to avoid the menacing looks of the Minister and his lackeys. Miss Riddlecraft stood at the front of the room. Her regular confident, exuberant demeanour seemed to be vacant and instead she stood beside the Minister in silence, her eyes cast down to the floor. The man turned and said something to her and she nodded sullenly. Ginny had heard she had just graduated from Hogwarts a year ago and although Mikaeus was young he was easily fifteen years her senior. Hermione glared at the man who patted Miss Riddlecraft in such a patronizing way it made her blood boil.

"Look at the way his beefy hand gropes her ass like it's a freaking piece of meat." Hermione said, whispering to Ginny.

"Welcome Girls! My how wonderful to see so many smiling faces here today!" The Minister said clapping his large hands together. Ginny had always thought Cornelius Fudge's much handsomer brother to be so charismatic and kind; at least while he worked under the former Minister's office. There were times where Fudge had been harsh and untrustworthy and some might even say corrupt but the term dictator did not pass through the minds of his people let alone rest on the tip of most tongues. Most might be an oversight; to some, he was a God and finally bringing sense back to the world. But just like the case with Voldemort following in the footsteps of Slytherin, not every wizarding family was as forward thinking as the Weasleys. "Now I know all these changes must be very difficult for you, but just know that we have only your best interests at heart don't we Raven my girl?" His voice took on a softer sickeningly sweet tone and Ginny wanted to barf.

"Yes of course Minister." Raven said quietly.

"Now girls, I wanted to speak to all of you about something very exciting. You see, you are all sixth and seventh year students and will soon be completing your education here at Hogwarts. Hogwarts job of course is to ensure that when that happens that you are all proper witches and you know how to contribute to our world." The Minister walked across the front of the room and smiled. "I am sure you are all looking forward to your claiming day. I'm here to address that process and also to talk about your upcoming Dasoxia."

"Thats the coming of age potion I was telling you about," Hermione said quietly. "The one that tells them who you are and then they consult their records and sign you over to a compatible male. Like if you are identified to be a pet you are given to an owner, a little to a Daddy, etc."

"Really? That's what determines it?" Ginny asked turning to her friend.

"Yeah rumour has it that once drunk you start to immediately lapse into that persona. It fucks with your brain hardcore."

"The Daxosia, or coming of age ceremony, and the claiming will happen fairly close together. Within only about a fortnight. Once your results are forwarded to the Department of Statistics, you will be either assigned to an appropriate recipient or if your guardian has arrangements on record, our staff will use the results to determine if you are compatible. Of course your happiness and safety are the Ministry's highest priorities." Mikaeus explained.

"Bull shit it is!" Ginny exclaimed jumping out of her seat. Hermione reached her hand up trying to pull Ginny back into her seat. "You brainwash the public to do your vile bidding. You evil, vile, loathsome little cockroach!" Hermione smirked wondering where she'd heard that before.

"Ah, Miss Ginevra Weasley, our newest problem child. I wondered when I'd be seeing you." Mikaeus smirked. "As I was saying, Daxosia is usually performed about two weeks prior to coming of age. If my records are correct Miss Weasley you didn't go to your appointment. That will be rectified this afternoon along with a few others coming due." For the next hour, the girls watched several of their classmates go through the identification process with no active interest.

"Only a process so inane such as Daxosia would utilize something so harebrained and idiotic as Divination." Hermione snapped watching Helêne Stone, a gangly sixth year, link hands with Mikaeus and Raven. Hermione's views on Divination had not budged since her first class with Sybil Trelawney in her third year.

"Yeah I mean with the advances in apothecary why not a potion. I don't know make you shine a particular colour or something as a form of identification. Surely Professor Snape would be more than qualified." Ginny said with a small blush.

"In fact I am and their is a potion component." Snape said with smirk as he walked past them.

"Why is it every time I turn around he's there?" Ginny hissed embarrassed.

"Maybe he is keeping as close an eye on you as you are on him." Hermione said giggling and poking Ginny in the ribs.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley" Ginny groaned and rose as her name was called sharply by Miss Riddlecraft and slowly made her way to the front of the room.

"I bet she'll be a pet," one blonde seventh year whispered to her friend as Ginny passed. "Her owner will definitely keep her in a cage and make her pee in a litter box."

"Don't be ridiculous Hannah, red hair like that she'll be a sex doll for sure. I bet her Master will rent her out to the brothel in Hogsmead." Ginny sucked in her breath panicking for a moment.

"It's alright Ginny, just routine." A hand touched down on her shoulder and she looked up into the dark eyes of Professor Snape. Oddly enough he wore a warm smile that Ginny found comforting; she shrugged and joined Minister Levant at the front. Mikaeus and Miss Riddlecraft stood in in the centre of the front of hall around a large glass bowl on a tall pedestal about waist height. Miss Riddlecraft was using her wand to swirl the water around. As Ginny approached she saw images of chains vanishing from the crystalline blue water of the pristine crystal bowl.

"Sweet Miss Ginny step right up my darling!" The Minister boomed with an enticing smile. "This bowl Ginny is a scrying vessel. Do you know what that is my sweet?" Ginny just shook her head.

"Scrying is an ancient ritual conducted by witches and wizards for eons," Miss Riddlecraft explained with enthusiasm. "After the ritual is performed it will show us a vision of your true self aren't you excited to discover your fate my dear?" Ginny knew the question was not supposed to sound as menacing as it did. Ginny shook her head and took a step back from them.

"Miss Weasley," the Minister said curling his finger motioning her to return. Ginny kept stepping backwards until finally she stopped as she backed into something firm and unmoving. Ginny groaned and rolled her eyes knowing full well before she turned around who had stood in her way. She felt Snape's hand caress the back of her hair softly like he already knew she'd dreamt of it regularly.

"Go ahead Ginny, it will be okay I promise." He said leaning over to whisper so anyone looking on could only speculate she was getting an earful of classic Potion Master wrath. Ginny felt her muscles relax from their tense state. She furrowed her brows slightly. Why was Snape being so nice to her lately? She took a deep breath and stepped forward nodding to Mikaeus who gestured to Miss Riddlecraft. Raven lifted her wand and touched the surface of the water. Mikaeus took hold of Ginny's wrist and before she could object plunged her hand into the ice cold water.


	3. A Little Adjustment

A/N: so I've received a few reviews which disagree with the content or writing this story has. I invite you all to return to the disclaimer on chapter one. This is not meant to be a serious story, it is an alternate world fantasy meant to amuse and entertain. It is only chapter 3 so I am as yet unsure of where the story is going. I suggest if this story is not your cup of tea do not read it. Thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters depicted in this story, those are fully under the copyright of JK Rowling.

Chapter 3: A Little Adjustment

"No way!" A girl from from the third row exclaimed and Hermione let out a sharp gasp as the water's surface began to sizzle and crack. Images flying out of the bowl almost instantly as Ginny Weasley's hand touched the icy depths.

"That is super rare." The process of Daxosia was not newly invented under Mikaeus Levant's government, but this was the first time in the history of the magical realm that it had been mandatory. It was hard for Ginny and Hermione to believe but some people participated in these subservient lifestyles by choice. Ginny had been super confused at first until Hermione had explained the muggle lifestyle known as BDSM. The idea was that one party, purely consensual, agreed to submit wholly to a dominant, but Hermione had explained that this could be a 24/7 lifestyle or a bedroom play and actually did not require the "submissive" to be female. This was very different from the lifestyles within the magic world that were forced upon all witches and only witches. Finally Ginny looked up at the images that were flying high above her head; so much for a private session. She cursed herself for refusing to attend her physicians physical. She gasped herself as the images danced above them. There were several, rather than images of chains, leashes, cages, food bowls and litter boxes she saw a pacifier, a diaper, a crib, and a pile of blocks. Ginny groaned and turned back to the bowl her back to her fellow students.

"Ginny Weasley is a little!" A dark haired Slytherin exclaimed excitedly. "just wait until I tell Draco." Snape crossed his arms shooting a smug look at a very surprised looking Mikaeus. He knew he'd been right all along. After her second year, Snape had known Ginny was a submissive; Tom Riddle had easily taken control of her actions. However, it wasn't until her later years that Snape had discovered signs of the littles in her. He knew Mikaeus was probably pissed. He'd promised Ginny to him if it turned out that she was in fact a little.

"Alright Severus, the potion please." The Minister called a tone of resignation in his voice. Snape stepped forward pulling a vial out of his bag, a small vial of blue liquid with a cork in the top.

"Ginny don't do it!" Hermione called out from the back of the room.

"You really think i'm stupid? I'm not taking anything from you." Ginny spat at Mikaeus violently. The Minister raised his eyes at Snape who stepped forward. This would be step number one for compatibility.

"Ginny, drink it." Snape said firmly holding out the vial. Ginny immediately reached for the vial and was uncorking it before she stopped herself and re-corked it. What was she doing? Why had she just taken it without question. She opened her mouth to tell Snape to bugger off, but no words would come out of her mouth. She closed her mouth in a thin line. Opening her mouth, she tried again but she still could not say a word. Snape leaned over and gently took the vial from her and uncorked it again. Unfortunately Snape was faster and stronger than she was and before she could say Quidditch, he had slipped his one arm under her arms leaned her over and poured the vial down her throat. Ginny coughed looking up at him with a look of surprise as she feels the room start to spin slowly, her vision blurred and within half a minute, everything had gone completely black as she slipped into nothingness.

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed running to the front of the room. "What did you do to her?" She demanded rounding on Snape who tapped Ginny with his wand and she vanished before Hermione could reach her.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley is going to be perfectly all right. The potion can be a little uncomfortable so I included a small sedative. Don't worry, she will be awake and ready to receive visitors by tomorrow afternoon." Snape placed a hand her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Don't touch me, Snake!" Hermione exclaimed angrily.

"Yes, definitely needs a muzzle doesn't she Minister?" Snape stated coldly.

"Yes indeed, my Raven was just the same when she was first identified. It didn't take long for her to accept her lifestyle, did it my dear?" Mikaeus said with a laugh.

"No Sir."

"Alright Girls, thank you for your attendance today. Please return to your dorms at once, you can wait there until your House representatives escort you to dinner."

"Hermione? Where is Ginny?" Ron asked puzzled as she sat down in the Great Hall for the dinner feast.

"A private room in the Hospital Wing it would appear." She explained what had transpired that afternoon in the Room of Requirement. "Professor Snape said she would be able to receive visitors tomorrow afternoon. Didn't stop me from trying of course. Madam Pomfrey of course wouldn't let me in. She said she was under strict instructions to not let anyone in to see her yet. She assured me she will be just fine though."

"What the devil was the potion he made her drink?" Ron demanded.

"It's called a Complacency Draught." Hermione said softly setting her fork down. "Up until Levant came to power its use was highly controversial. I mean it is not a brainwashing potion or anything as it doesn't cause you to do anything you truly do not want. It just more or less encourages you to be less difficult and more accommodating. The Minister has been using it to get those who have gone through Daxosia to be more accepting of their true fate. Scrying during Daxosia just shows them what that fate is supposed to be. That is if you believe in Divination of course."

"What about you Hermione?" Ron asked softly. "What was the result of your Daxosia?" Hermione groaned and put her head down on the table.

"Don't ask."

"Oh come on were your best friends you can tell us. And wait why aren't you unconscious in the hospital wing?" Harry said with a quizzical look.

"For your second question, I did not take the Complacency Draught. You see the potion is typically given at the claiming ceremony, which means that the Department of Statistics already knows who Ginny's Daddy will be." Hermione said seriously looking between Harry and Ron. She sighs softly. "As far as your first question goes, I'm a little too okay? I'm keeping it on the down low though. I had mine weeks ago and still haven't heard anything so I'm hoping I slip under the radar."

"Aww you'll be adorable Hermione." Ron said with a laugh. Hermione blushed softly and kicked him hard under the table. "Hey owww what was that for?"

"Well at least you know you'll have a kind Daddy." Harry offers with an apologetic smile. Hermione nods thinking of Ron's brother George.

"He was so sweet to me when he was here yesterday. He was so gentle with my chastity belt and harness. I believed him when he apologized for having to do it at all. I know he will be a good Daddy when the time comes." She said smiling for the first time.

"I'll pet sit anytime." Ron said with a laugh.

"I'm sure you would Ron," Harry commented, but Hermione did not look amused. "So every female student has to go through this?"

"Well technically every student goes through a form of Daxosia." Hermione said. "But you guys have already had yours. For boys they just take a urine sample during your routine check ups. Seems so much simpler in my opinion. They do it so they have on record who are Masters, Daddies, owners, etc."

"Oh yeah I got a letter about that at the beginning of the year." Ron said. "It said I was a Master I guess. In all honesty I don't really know the differences but I don't really care said I have until I am like twenty-five to choose a sub to claim."

"I'm a Daddy actually." Harry said with a laugh.

"Maybe you'll get to be Ginny's babysitter." Hermione suggested.

"I could handle that I think. She'd look adorable with a pink pacifier in her mouth." Hermione and Ron both turned and looked at Harry. "I have no idea where that even came from."

"It's alright Harry, welcome to post war society."

Ginny opened her eyes slowly. She blinked a few times, her head hurt and she wasn't entirely sure where she was. The ceiling wasn't her dormitory that was for certain. She tried to sit up but with a tug on her arms she realized both of her wrists were restrained. She turned her head to left and saw that her bed had low barriers around it. She recognized the small bed as one belonging to hospital wing and tried to recall how she had gotten there. Did she fall off her broom during quidditch practice? Then she remembered women were banned. They weren't even allowed to fly anymore forget playing quidditch. Her head feels fuzzy but slowly the events of the previous afternoon comes back to her and she remembers the horrible taste of the blue liquid from the vile. She doesn't feel any different so who knows what it did to her. Ginny feels something rubber in her mouth and after moving it around a little figures out that it's a pacifier she is sucking on. After trying to lift her arms again briefly she purses her lips and spits it out onto the bed. She looks down and sees her legs are free from bonds but that they're mostly bare; she's dressed in a pink polka dot onesie and matching socks. After looking around again, Ginny realizes she's not in the main hospital wing. She had heard there were private rooms but reserved for very important cases. As she turns her head to the right she sees one large red armchair and sitting in the armchair sound asleep is Professor Snape. Ginny rolled her eyes. Of course, who else would it be. She pulls at both her wrists impatiently.

"Ginny relax it's okay sweetheart." Snape says softly standing up and approaching.

"No!" Ginny kicks her feet violently. "Untie me you monster."

"Ginny that was just for your safety sweet pea. In case you woke up and were still dazed and confused.

"I'm fine." She says pulling at them again.

"I will release your arms if you promise to stay put and behave yourself." Snape says giving her a firm look that makes her stop and stare wide eyed up at him.

"Yes Sir." She says obediently without hesitation. Ginny shakes her head wondering where that came from. She feels the bonds around her wrists dissipate and she stretches her arms out in front.

"Now lie back down and go to sleep darling." He says with a smile. "But first does your bum need changing?" Ginny frowns wondering what he means by that. As she moves down in the bed she feels a soft padding under her and gasps as she realizes she's wearing a diaper under her onesie.

"Absolutely not." Ginny spat scooting backwards to the end of the hospital bed. Snape glared at her pointing to the other end of the bed where her pillow and a small blue baby dolphin stuffy sat. Ginny crawled back over and sat firmly pulling the blanket over her laying her head down. Snape decided to let it go and not press too much the issue at the moment. Poppy was usually pretty protective when it came to patient care so he was certain she had taken care of it this morning. Snape hands her the baby dolphin and sits back down. He combs his fingers through his long black hair; Snape would wait for her to slip more into little space before pushing too hard. He did not agree with the Minister on many of his methods and would do this at Ginny's speed.

"Can we see her now Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione whined for the third time that day, she tossed her hair over her shoulder scowling at the hospital matron. Harry stood beside Hermione in hopes that a male presence would help the older woman be more accommodating.

"Very well Miss Granger. Follow me." Madam Pomfrey turned and headed towards the large oak doors at the far end of the public ward. Harry and Hermione had never been past this room and always assumed that back wing was simply storage and supply rooms. The hospital matron's shoes clacked loudly on the cobble stone flooring of the long corridor as she led Harry and Hermione down the first hallway on the left. Finally she stopped outside a steel metal door and withdrew her wand from her apron. "Alohamora." She breathed softly just incase the inhabitant of the locked room was sleeping. Madam Pomfrey stepped back holding the door open to Harry and Hermione could enter the room and quietly closed it behind them leaving them alone. Hermione looked around, no one appeared to be in sight except for a sleeping Ginny Weasley in a raised hospital bed. Harry approached the left side of the bed slowly and slid his hand across the back of her head so as not to startle her. The affect soothed Ginny and she mumbled something sleepily before opening her eyes and looking up at Harry. His green eyes were first she had looked into apart from Snape's in forty eight hours. She reached her arms up instinctively before lowering them and sitting up in the bed.

"Harry I missed you." She said putting her arms around his neck breathing in his scent. "Harry, I still love you." He blinked in shock. Her voice was soft and quiet; very deep in little space at the moment and Harry knew that. He had broken things off with Ginny before the war and missed her to death everyday. He also knew with new rules on females in the post war world that there was every chance she would be taken from him. Up until now he had thought that staying away from her romantically was the best thing for her.

"Aww Baby," He said softly. "I have never stopped loving you. You know that." Harry kissed her softly on the lips hugging her close to him. He knew it was a bad idea but damn it he couldn't help himself. Harry felt a static zap between their lips as he made contact and both pulled back reflexively.

"Sorry Harry I don't know what got into me." Ginny said with a giggle. Harry laughed too, her giggle was so cute he couldn't help but laugh in spite of himself.

"Ginny whats happened to you?" Hermione asked approaching the right side of the bed. She had stood back for a few minutes giving Harry and Ginny a few minutes.

"Well not entirely sure. I woke up here like this." Ginny replied gesturing to the bed and her clothes. Her long red hair had been tied up in two braids down her back. "Snape said they keep you for observation after the confusion of the sedation, but I heard him talking to Miss Poppy. He said that I do not get to leave until I have ascended fully into little space and until the Minister approves my discharge papers because as you heard him say i'm a 'problem child'."

"You've got to be kidding me." Hermione says rolling her eyes.

"I'm afraid she is not little girl." Snape said stepping up behind Hermione. Hermione froze; 'little girl' was a term used frequently on littles who were treading close to being in trouble. She wondered if he knew the results of her Daxosia too or if he was just attempting to get under her skin. Either case it worked.

"Err Harry I forgot I have study hall to get to." Hermione said quickly. She turned and quickly walked out of the room and down the corridor towards the large oak doors which led back to the public ward. Hermione opened the large door and quickly jumped back. Standing in the entryway blocking her was Raven Riddlecraft who she assumed was on her way to see Ginny.

"Going somewhere sweetheart?" Miss Riddlecraft asked sweetly.

"Err yeah, " Hermione said with a laugh. "I'm late for Study Hall, so if you'll excuse me."

"Actually Miss Granger your Study Hall has been cancelled so I will ask that you accompany back to Ginny's room." Raven said with a smile; the silver speckles in her dark eyes shone brightly in the darkness of the corridor.

"Cancelled? What do you mean cancelled?"

"I mean Miss Granger," Raven replied slowly as if speaking to a child. "That the Minister of Magic requests that you remain here in the hospital wing until he has signed your release papers. Oh I'm sorry I meant discharge papers. Please do not make me sedate you; if you do I have to also have you recorded as a problem child and we would not want that." Hermione spun on her heel and ran in the opposite direction down the corridor and past Ginny's door. Her shoes echoing loudly throughout the hall. Just as Hermione reached forward for the door handle of the double doors at the end of the hall she felt a firm hand grasp her wrist. Her momentum causing her feet to pitch forward resulting in Hermione hitting the floor hard. She tilted her head and looked up into the cold blue eyes of Mikaeus Levant.

"Hermione Granger!" He boomed. "A pleasure to see you once more."


	4. Little Space or Outer Space?

**A/N: To the guest who was disappointed it wasn't HGSS, I hope you stuck around :p**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters depicted in this story, those are fully under the copyright of JK Rowling.**

Chapter 4: Little Space or Outer Space?

"Now sweet Hermione I've received record that your Daxosia was already recorded through your personal doctor in Hogsmead is this correct?" Mikaeus said sitting across from her in the small consulting room. Hermione folded her hands on the desk smiling sweetly.

"Yes Sir that's right." She replied. Hermione thought it would be easier to just smile along and hope her answers could appease the snake. Her mother used to always say 'you can catch more bees with honey than you can with vinegar'.

"Well marvellous then darling I can mark you off my list. Now tell me, what we're the results?" The Minister asked smiling at her cooperative nature. He knew Hermione would be much more docile being a timid little muggle than the Weasley girl. She had at least a week in the hospital wing before he'd feel safe releasing her to her new Daddy.

"Oh yes of course! I'm a pet." Hermione announced cheerfully. Smiling back at the man across from her. His smile faltered slightly but he regained his composure quickly.

"Oh yes yes I see that here. And you were seeing a Doctor... umm Howardinski was it?" Mikaeus asked nonchalantly flipping through her file without actually stopping for long on any particular page.

"Yes,that's right."

"It appears we will have to reassign you Miss Granger. Mr. Howardinski has been sent to Azkaban. Do you know why?" The Minister turned his eye on her attentively. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Err, no Sir."

"He was forwarding incorrect Daxosia results to the statistics office. Now lucky for him, he kept the real records in his office and handed them over to government officials." Mikaeus says as he opens up her file again laying it open flat. He turned the file and slid it across the desk. "Now Miss Granger, why don't you read this heading to me?" Hermione sighs and looks up from the file.

"Hermione Jean Granger... little."

"Very good Miss Granger. I'm afraid then you must know what has to be done?" The Minister reaches into his cloak and pulls out a vial of light blue solution. Hermione gasps. And as she looks down, thin but strong vines encircle her wrists holding her firmly in place.

"But that's not supposed to be done until the claiming ceremony." She sputtered.

"Yes typically that is correct. " he smiled. "Except in the case of a little. The complacency draught is required for immediate conditioning."

The next afternoon Ginny and Hermione were allowed out of the hospital wing for a short time. Mikaeus Levant had called an important meeting and it was crucial both girls were in attendance. Hermione and Ginny, whose hands were firmly held by Madam Pomfrey, were joined by McGonagall, Harry, Snape, and of course The Minister himself.

"I am sure you've all been wondering what decision the department of Statistics has come up with as both girls claiming deadlines are upon us." The Minister said after they'd all been seated.

"I just want to know when you'll be releasing Ginny to me." Snape said sharply.

"Actually as it happens I cannot do that Severus and I'll explain why," Mikaeus replied; continuing over Snape's immediate protestations. "It appears that Ginny Weasley made an unbreakable vow during the war. And, because the only way out of that vow is by her death, I have no choice but to give ownership of Miss Ginevra Weasley to Harry."

"To me Sir?" Harry asked immediately. He was shocked. He knew Ginny loved him, but an unbreakable vow? Ginny giggled clapping her hands together as she pulled out of Madam Pomfrey's grasp.

"Yes to you Mr. Potter, but we will be keeping an eye on both of you to ensure Ginny is being treated appropriately befitting her station." Mikaeus said. "Miss Granger, I previously assigned you to Mr. George Weasley but that was under the assumption you were a pet and as you are not, Mr Weasley is no longer compatible for you so instead you will be going to Professor Snape, I am sure he will prove to be a proper Daddy to you." Ginny wasn't sure whose jaw hit the floor first Hermione's or Snape's.

"Surely Minister there must be some mistake." Hermione interjected.

"I assure you no mistake Miss Granger. I understand that you feel you have a loyalty to Mr. Weasley, but you are a victim of your own emotions. I recommend you be cooperative with us. Sooner you accept your position the sooner I can let you outside the nursery. Do you understand?" Mikaeus patted her head and spoke slowly. Internally Hermione seethed but she said nothing.

"Madam Pomfrey please take the girls back to the nursery; I'm sure this has all been quite a lot for them to handle. Severus, Harry and I will handle the paper work." Mikaeus said with a dismissive hand gesture.

"I cannot say I'm not surprised Minister." Snape said when the door had closed behind them.

"I'm sure you are Severus, but I also know how much you like a challenge. I'm sure you won't have any trouble breaking Miss Granger."

"Sir with all due respect I have no desire to break her. Little were in existence, albeit more rare, for hundreds of years." Snape replied. Harry smiled to himself; he knew Snape had a heart, but the potions master liked to pretend he didn't.

"Indeed Professor well said indeed." Mikaeus responded with a nervous laugh.

"Professor, I do hope you'll allow me to see Hermione." Harry said as he picked up a quill.

"Like I could keep the three of you apart Potter."

"Hermione believe me, it could be so much worse." Ginny said softly. "Snape has actually been very kind to me."

"That is neither here nor there Gin. I... I was frightened. For a moment I was excited and happy when the snake made the announcement, but I'm not a little I refuse." Hermione said pacing across the floor. As she spoke she felt a sharp knot in her gut. She gasped. For first time since she'd woken up from sedation she had to go to bathroom. No way in hell was she using this torture device. She ran into the bathroom and unbuttoned her green onesie pulling it up and then reached for tapes on her diaper. She pulled, but nothing happened; she tried again and nothing. Hermione squeezed her legs together and tried to pull the diaper down but it wouldn't move an inch. She gasped feeling a small trickle so she squeezed her legs tighter. When she couldn't hold it anymore she kneeled down on floor curling into a ball and cried as she wet herself. A minute or two later, Hermione was still crying she felt herself lifted off the cold stone floor.

"Hush, it's okay sweet pea." Snape had his left arm wrapped around her holding her up to his body, his right hand clasped at back of her neck holding her head against his shoulder. Finding her curled up on bathroom floor with her onesie pulled up to her waist it hadn't been hard to imagine what had transpired. Hermione had an urge to smack him and demand he unhand her, but something about his voice seemed to sooth her and part of her liked it. He walked with her over to her hospital bed, like Ginny's was raised to about waist height, well if truth be told on her it would be almost up to her breasts, so getting out once she was put in was easier said than done. Hermione wriggled out of his grasp as soon as Snape set her down and she moved as far away from him as need be. She knew that he knew she was wet but no way was she going to let him change her. Finally with a sigh, Snape managed to get a hold of her but rather than lay her down and force her legs apart he slipped a lime green pacifier into her mouth. Hermione was a little surprised at this action but within seconds she felt her eyes grow heavy and her vision start to fade. Ginny watched from floor beside Snape as Hermione drifted off to a drugged sleep only seconds after the pacifier entered her mouth.

"Why Sir?" Ginny asked pointing to Hermione. Normally Ginny was more vocal and possessed a larger vocabulary but the last weeks conditioning had been forcing her much deeper into little space.

"Hermione was not ready to accept her diaper yet little one. She was ashamed and embarrassed and I knew she was going to be fussy about it. Now please know that I do not use my magic on a little girl haphazardly, but I also wasn't going to let her skin get a rash from staying wet. Do you understand?" Snape spoke quietly and slowly to the girl who should have been his.

"Yes Sir." Ginny said.

"Good girl. Don't worry, the charm I used is very short. I wanted to make sure I had enough time to change her and get her resettled. She'll be awake and ready to play by time nap time is over." Snape turned and lifted Ginny into his arms carrying her over to her own bed.

"But I'm not tired Sir" Ginny argued. Snape smiled and slipped her pink Pacifier into her mouth.

"Here my girl, suck on your dummy and if you want Ginny, call me Uncle Severus."

"He did what?" Hermione demanded angrily when she asked Ginny what had happened that afternoon. All she remembered is trying to go potty and peeing herself; she had no recollection of what happened after she was picked up off the floor of the bathroom.

"He drugged you. He said you could get a rash from not being changed and that you weren't ready to let him take care of you." Ginny said softly, recounting her conversation with Snape.

"Well he's fucking bloody right about that!" Hermione exploded.

"Is that really proper language for a little girl?" Harry said softly kneeling down beside the girls on the pink and green circular rug in the middle of the room. Snape was out of the room for the evening and Harry, since visiting with Ginny anyway, had been entrusted to babysit.

"Fuck off Harry." Hermione grumbled. She wasn't really mad at Harry, but he was trying to 'Daddy' her and hell he was ten months younger than she was. Hermione thought she knew him inside and out, but she was not prepared for the anger that crossed Harry's green eyes.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I have heard just about enough out of you young lady." Hermione gulped; she knew she had crossed the line. Part of her had just assumed that nothing would change between them now that she was little identified, but she had obviously been wrong. Harry pulled Hermione over his knee and unbuttoned her onesie rolling it all the way up to her waist. pulling on the top of her diaper he pulled it tight against her bum holding it there. He took his left hand and delivered three loud slaps to her bum and upper thighs before pulling her onesie back down and re-buttoning her. She whimpers softly from the sharp feel of his hand on her skin. Harry rubs her bum softly through the material and pulls her in front of him. Holding her chin up with his thumb and forefinger he looks her in the eyes. "We don't speak that way to Uncle Harry do we Hermione? Good." he says as she shakes her head. Hermione couldn't believe Harry had spanked her. In all her girlish fantasies of him she had always dreamed herself as the kinky dominatrix and him her bitch, but never fathomed that A. it would ever happen in real life and B. that it would be her getting the sore ass.


	5. A Plan is Proposed

A/N:Hey Everyone! Thanks for sticking with us. If anyone of you saw my review I explained how I was getting married and that was keeping me very busy. Thank you for all the reviews, I hope this update will not disappoint.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters depicted in this story, those are fully under the copyright of JK Rowling.

Chapter 5: A Plan is Proposed

"Hermione I know you're upset with me, but there are eyes everywhere. If the ministry does not believe I am treating you appropriately, they will stop me from being with you." Harry sighed softly sitting down at Hagrid's table. Hermione glared across the table at him crossing her arms. Hagrid's hut was the only safe haven on the property in which charms put in place by Professor McGonagall protected the inhabitants from being overheard.

"Come on Hermione, just listen to him." Ginny said softly reaching out to hold her hand. It had taken a few weeks but the girls had clearly convinced both the minister and Professor Snape that they could be trusted to return to classes.

"Oh fine. You said you had some big idea, so spill. What is this brilliant idea of yours?" Hermione snapped. Before Harry could begin speaking there was a firm knock at the door. A moment later the door opened and Hermione gasped. "George! what are you doing here?"

"We're getting out of here baby girl." George said with a smile as he embraced his girlfriend finally.

"What do you mean? We'll be caught."

"Don' ya spose you should tell her from the beginnin'" Hagrid asked with a chuckle. George nodded and took a seat next to Hermione at the small wooden table which stood in the centre of the hut.

"Have you noticed the number of girls who have been out of classes lately? Off sick being treated at St. Mungo's?" Ginny asked quietly. Hermione nodded, a look of concern crossing her face. "Truth is they're missing and the ministry doesn't have a clue where they are so they invented that story to save face. If the general population were to discover that the ministry has lost not only students but girls, there will be outcry."

"Mcgonagall started a rebellion against the Mikaeus." Harry interjected. "But before we can do anything we needed to get our recruits to a safe haven. So we are slowly relocating members to prepare them. We're taking you and Ginny to safety."

"But Snape, he'll-"

"Snapes on our side!" Ginny said interrupting her.

"What?" Hermione was shocked.

"Well he wasn't." Harry said softly. Until he learned that the Minister had transferred Ginny to my care. Severus believes that women should act as they truly are meant to be based on their identified status. That being said he still respects women. When he learned that Ginny had been taken from him simply by the will of Mikaeus, he was furious. He discovered that the Minister is not acting to the best interest of the populace."

"I do love Harry, but I didn't make that vow and Snape damn well knows it!" Ginny said stamping her foot.

"Calm down Gin its okay." Hermione said quietly.

"All right guys here's the plan." George said pulling out the Marauders' map and placing it on the round oak table top. "At 10 pm, all dorms are lights out. We then make our way from here to Snape's office in Dungeon six here."

"Why there?" Hermione asked, still a little skeptical and hesitant to believe that Severus Snape had changed sides so quickly. Hadn't he just violated her privacy by changing her while she was not aware of her surroundings? Wasn't that like date rape?

"Snape has so graciously allowed us to use his floo network which is luckily not monitored by the Department of Female Submission." Harry replied. "Until then we just have to wait here."

"Hermione, do you have any other clothes?" George asked turning to her. Hermione looked down, she was wearing a red and yellow Gryffindor onesie which was her new uniform.

"No," Hermione responded sullenly. "They took all of our adult clothes. Would you believe some of the other students actually think the littles are lucky because they don't have to wear the school robes anymore? Instead were stuck with these ugly things. Full feetie pyjamas for outside and legless onesies for inside."

"Oh I don't know I find them rather cute." George said softly causing both Hermione and Ginny to giggle.

Later that night, as George, Hermione, Harry and Ginny quietly made their way towards the castle, utilizing each shadow and hiding place to their advantage, Hermione was horrified as she realized her onesie was sagging. It was amazing how much your body changed in just a few weeks; she hadn't even felt herself go. She just closed her eyes and kept on walking hoping that nobody noticed. Ginny looked over at her with the same ashamed look on her face. It wasn't long before the group were walking slowly along the dungeon corridors dodging prefects and Slytherin House Masters until they reached the staircase that led down to Dungeon six. Dungeon Six held only three rooms: The Potions Classroom, the potion stockroom and the Potion Master's Office. Snape was already standing outside the door at the far end of the hall awaiting their arrival.

"Come in come in quickly now." He said ushering the four students into the small antechamber. Entering the main office, Snape motioned for Harry and George to take a seat by the fireplace. "Hermione, Ginny come" In exchange for his help, Snape and Harry had agreed that from now on he, when available, would be Ginny's primary caregiver and Harry would reassume the role of boyfriend and secondary caregiver; the same went for George and Hermione. Both younger boys were more than willing to make that agreement. Snape led both girls into one of the bedrooms to the left of the main hall and locked the door behind them. Hermione looked around and realized they were in her nursery but something was very different. All of a sudden it dawned on her, there were now two of everything in the room. Two cribs, two highchairs, etc.

"wha?"

"This room will now be shared with Ginny." Snape said answering her unasked question.

"Okay why are we in here now? We are going into hiding." Ginny asked softly.

"Not with a messy bum you aren't." Snape responded cooly as he picked up Hermione placing her on the changing table. Hermione wriggled against him but Snape was stronger and kept her firmly in place. He unbuttoned the white clasps beneath her legs pulling her onesie up to her waist and easily undid her thick white and pink diaper.

"You mean you aren't going to give my clothes back?" Hermione asked with a frown. She was surprised how whiney her voice sounded; she hadn't articulated it that way. "I thought you had joined our side."

"I have sweet girl," Snape cooed as he delicately coated her nether lips and bum in baby powder. "The bad man is going to pay for what he is doing to all the sweet little girls like you. He does not have your best interests at heart. But no I am definitely not giving you back your previous clothes. I have disposed of them; little girls should be in more appropriate clothing don't you think?" After Snape had changed her diaper, he dressed Hermione in a clean green turtle onesie and a pink jacket and pink shoes. Snape tied her long brown hair back in two braids before sending her out to George who smiled when he saw her. He secretly loved seeing her all dressed up as a little girl. Even the braids gave him a severe hard on which he stroked discreetly under the table. A few minutes later the trio was joined by Ginny and Snape who uttered quick instructions on using the floo network.

It was well after midnight when the foursome arrived at McGonagall's head quarters South of London. McGonagall had been expecting them and after making sure the group got some proper nourishment ushered them to their rooms. The girls were to share the bedroom on the left and the boys the room across the hall.

"Ugh Georgie get this thing off me…" Hermione whined as she stood in the room.

"I don't know Minnie is that really a good idea?" George asked quietly.

"He might be right." Ginny commented as she crawled into bed, oddly enough feeling a little uneasy sleeping in a bed without bars around her.

"I will be fine guys. George I can't do it myself, some stupid charm on us. Can you just do it please."

"Very well." George replied, quickly undoing the diaper and removing it, placing it in bedside drawer between the two twin beds. "Goodnight girls." Hermione sighed contentedly as she climbed into her bed, she didn't even bother to put pants on; she was enjoying the feel of air on her crotch. Several hours later, she awoke and with a groan felt cold wetness surrounding her in the bed. She looked around for Ginny but her bed was empty and the covers pulled back. 'She must be in the bathroom' she thought to herself and got up and started to remake the bed from the extra linens in the closet. Just as Hermione was hiding the last of the soiled linens in the cupboard, she heard the door creak open.

"Ah, whats this?" Hermione froze, the voice was not Ginny's but McGonagall's.

"Professor, I - uhh- I err… sorry, I don't know what happened." She stuttered.

"Well I do Miss Granger." She said sharply. "Now you know that I do not approve of the treatment that the young witches are experiencing at the hand of Mikaeus. However littles have been around for longer than I have Miss Granger and they are chosen, witches do not choose such a lifestyle. But I know you were warned before bed last night and here we are. I have no choice but to get your guardian."

"No, no Professor. I-" Hermione tried to protest but McGonagall was already down the hallway calling out. 'Snape? he's here?' She didn't have to wait long and a moment or two later Snape swept into the room, his travel cloak slung over his arm. Hermione closed her eyes and waited for the fiery inferno of anger that was sure to erupt from Snape, but for a moment he said nothing. The sympathetic look he gave her was even worse than any string of threats he could accost her with.

"I though Mr. Weasley would have cautioned you about the changes to your body Hermione." He finally said sitting down on Ginny's bed.

"And I thought you were on our side?" She spat angrily. She really wasn't angry but pretty embarrassed to be standing in front of him in a t-shirt, a damp one at that.

"I would be wary of that tongue young lady is that anyway to talk to your guardian?" Hermione bit her lip. She knew she must have sounded petty and ridiculous. Snape grabbed on to her hand and pulled her closer to him leaning her up against his knee still standing but now only inches from his face where he could control her movement. "I will put a dummy between those beautiful lips if I have to."

"I'm sorry Sir I did not mean it. But you are going to all this trouble to help stir the pot under Mikaeus' ass so why are you doing this to me?" Snape sighed and was silent for a long couple of minutes which made Hermione frown slightly. Finally he spoke but slowly and cautiously.

"The fact that you consider me doing something negative to you tells me that you are not yet reconciled with your true self. Mikaeus is doing some horribly immoral and highly illegal things in office, but he did not invent the custom of Daxosia. Now I know you are muggle born but you are also the brightest on record so surely you know that?" Hermione nodded. She knew the origins of Daxosia and that it had been around for many many centuries. She also knew once set in motion the effects were irreversible.

"Yes and I know there is no stopping them."

"I am sorry that you are not undergoing these changes of your own will, but I am not sorry that you are embracing your true self. You are smart enough to know that you need to listen to your caregivers and they do only what they must for your wellbeing. Now go put a clean diaper on and I will see you downstairs for breakfast." Snape stood and walked briskly towards the door. As he reached the doorframe he paused as if to feign that the thought had just occurred. "Oh and we will see to your punishment this afternoon."

"Fuck…"


	6. An Appointment with a Friend

A/N:Hey Everyone! To my recent reviewer, I wish I could give you a shout out but your review was left as anonymous, here are a few tidbits. Mainly keep reading and that is best way to answer your questions, but rest assured each and every item you mentioned is already in the back of my mind and you are accurate. It is a consensus that you all hate the minister and would love to see him have a err accident LOL and I take that as a compliment.

ABDL/Little: Many have commented on the multifaceted view of littles and their personalities and you are correct. I initially wrote this for the ABDL audience but I definitely plan on integrating in future.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters depicted in this story, those are fully under the copyright of JK Rowling.

Chapter 6: An Appointment with a Friend

Hermione's POV:

I watched the door close behind Snape and I paused. I looked down at the clean diaper he had placed in my hand and raised an eyebrow. Something Snape had said repeated like a bell in my head. I was clearly one of the brightest young witches of the age and surely I could figure this out. So what did I know for a fact? I knew that Daxosia was a legitimate practice and had been for some time, but Daxosia was only scrying for the answers to things that were already truth. It wasn't the revelation that had started the change in my body. Then it hit me. Of course, the complacency draught. It wasn't until Mikaeus commanded me to drink that vile blue shit that these changes were made. I took out my wand and I tapped the diaper in my hand which quickly transformed, i'm not sure what it is referred to in the wizarding world but in my home world we called it a pull up. Snape was not wrong, I needed some protection for my changing body, but I do not need to play by the minister's rulebook. It was time i started playing by the Granger rulebook. quickly I dug through my suitcase and pulled out my last remaining wooden skirt and a sweater and pulled them on before running downstairs to the kitchen.

"I've got it!" I exclaimed as i skidded into the kitchen. My hands slammed down on the table. As if on cue Harry, Snape, McGonagall, George and Ginny all looked up to stair at me.

"What?" George said with a slight alarm in his voice.

"The Daxosias are being fixed!" Snape raised his eyebrow at me. "No, no hear me out. As you yourself said Sir, I am too bright to not know a thing or two about Daxosia and you're right. So I started thinking about it. Daxosia is the revelation of one's own destiny. You all know that littles are quite common but being classified a woman-baby is the rarest of the identities. Yet out of the twenty female students tested, fifteen of us were identified as women-babies."

"Yes you're correct baby girl, but what are you implying. This generation could be different." George said with a frown.

"But it is not!" I said with conviction. "It's the complacency draught! Which they tell us is to stop the pain of transition and let us sleep through the hardest changes. Outright codswaddle. Further more not many of you know this but Raven Riddlecraft is not only the minister's submissive, but she has just returned from a Department of Female Submission retreat. She has been brainwashed to be subservient to the minister and none other. Miss Riddlecraft's most famous gift is transfiguration. Each student tested held hands with Raven Riddlecraft. She was able to transform the revelation to match the will of the minister. The complacency draught is nothing more than a potion to reverse potty training."

"Why would the minister have any interest in creating a bunch of women-babies?" Snape asked finally.

"Don't you see? Isn't it simple? Because being a woman-baby is intellectual as well as physical, they have many restrictions imposed on them even before Mikaeus came to power. Mikaeus is terrified of women in power after Dolores Umbridge. The minister wants to make sure that witches such as myself are restricted from ever being in a position to take him down."

"That all sounds quite preposterous if you ask me." George said finally. "Lets waste no more time on this conversation, it will not expedite our plan to take down the minister." I glared at George. This was the first time I felt that my boyfriend was not on my side. I took my seat next to Snape and Ginny sullenly. After a few moments George got up and left the room to have a shower and I turned to them.

"I did some research on this. The Complacency solution is a one use reversal effect which means all we need to do is re-train. Now it is way more difficult at this age but before you say a word Sir I am wearing a pull up but from now on I use the bathroom like a big girl these pull ups are for accidents only." Snape frowned at me and I conceded. "I am a little as you suspected, however I am not a woman-baby." I kneeled up and gave Snape a tight hug and paused to whisper in his ear. "But I'm still your baby girl."

"Well sweetheart I will compromise with you and help you to be as you need. However will you compromise with me on one thing?" he asked softly. I nodded exuberant that he was going to let me be a big girl. "That at night you wear a diaper and every other weekend you be my baby."

"Deal." I said and we shook on it.

"Well I don't wanna be a big girl!" Ginny announced suddenly and I laughed.

"Ginny that is the beauty of being a little. You can be whoever and whatever is your destiny. Just because i'm just a baby girl doesn't mean you are.

"I'm proud of you, you know that little girl?" Snape stood in the doorway as we prepared to leave the safety of McGonagall's hidden safe house.

"Thank you Sir." I said with a smile. he laughed and sat down on my bed.

"I think it's time we moved on to 'Daddy' don't you little one." He combed pulled me closer to him combing his long thin fingers through my brown curly hair. I am embarrassed to say I blushed and hard. I'm talking tomato red complexion. I couldn't speak so I simply nodded and turned letting him braid my hair in one long plait down my back.

"I wish you could come with us today."

"I know my girl so do I, but you'll have George and Harry and of course I pity anyone who gets in your way." Daddy said with a laugh. Hehe… Daddy it feels so nice to say. Daddy Daddy Daddy. Oh man… Why does Snape have to be so kind to me, he's this cold distant professional front to the world but although quiet he is just so kind. Like a teddy bear really. Oh what would George say if he saw me blushing like a fool.

"I won't let you down Daddy." I said uttering the name aloud for the first time and he smiled.

"I know sweetheart."

"I-" I started to respond but was cut off by the bang of the bedroom door slamming against the inner wall as George ran in.

"Come on Hermione get a move on its time to go!" I shot Snape a look and a shrug, he raised his eyebrow in George's direction but George had already run off downstairs.

"You ready to go Mione?" Ginny asked from the open door.

"Of course!" I kissed Snape on the cheek and quickly joined Ginny in the hall who was taking the stairs one at a time to join Harry and her brother on the main floor entrance hall. Today we were off to meet up with one of George's contacts. He claimed he had an aid for us but was unable to send it for risk of being exposed so it was crucial he meet us in person. I was super excited to go forward. Mikaeus Levant deserved to be strung up by his thumbs in the dungeons left to rot and be eaten alive by cornish pixies. I giggled at such an image.

"Keep up Hermione." George called behind him as we walked briskly down the cobblestone sidewalks of London. I caught right up to George and I was going to question him on the proverbial stick up his ass when he turned to me. "I don't like how close you and Snape are getting. You said you had no choice in the matter."

"I don't!" I spat. "You know I don't. You seriously questioning my loyalty to you?"

"Well we can talk about that when we return to headquarters this afternoon." He forced a smile and I shrugged. I hoped he was just stressed by the situation. George had never questioned me or raised his voice before, but I had never seen George Weasley scared before. Of course George had not really been himself since his brother's untimely passing. I couldn't imagine losing a twin.

"Where are we going anyway?" Harry asked as we turned another corner.

"Whitehall."

"Whitehall?" I blurted out in utter disbelief. "Why are we going anywhere near the Ministry of Magic?"

"Don't worry guys its safe I promise. Firstly Mikaeus has no idea we're even gone from school yet and besides it's Saturday. all offices are closed for the weekend." George smiled as if we were fretting over forgetting to wear sunscreen.

"I am sure it is Hermione. George wouldn't let you or I be put in danger."

"You're right of course Ginny. Who are we meeting anyway?" I asked softly my voice below a whisper. George took a quick look around and with a satisfied nod it seemed more to himself, he leaned down.

"Kingsley. He said he has some insider information that will affect our cause greatly." George whispered. A few minutes later we were walking down the deserted hallway of the ministry toward Kingsley's office. George stopped just outside the door. "You have your invisibility cloak Harry?"

"Of course, why?"

"Good. I need you to keep watch out here, but just in the event that someone does come by maybe keep yourself concealed." George replied.

"Good idea. Yeah I can do that." Harry said pulling his cloak out and wrapping himself up in it until any trace of Harry visually disappeared. George opened the door and ushered us inside the the small outer entrance room of the office.

"Its empty." Ginny said a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh he's probably still upstairs." George said with a nod towards a small spiral staircase that led up to a small wooden door; presumably the private inner office. I looked around, there was a glass table, a fireplace, two adjacent leather black chairs and a couch. George turned from us and pulling out his wand pointed at the door and uttered "colloportus."

"George why did you do that?" I said, my voice raising slightly in alarm. The door clicked locked magically.

"Incase either you or Miss Weasley got any ideas." The man who stepped forward I recognized as Rowan Riddlecraft, Raven's father and Mikaeus' right hand man. "Thank you George for your cooperation. The Minister will be very happy to have these two vixens back in his possession."


	7. Is Love Linear?

**A/N:Hey Everyone! I hope you are enjoying the new turn this story is taking I always welcome ideas, this story is for you so if you want to see more of something or someone drop it in a review below!**

 **Shoutout: Little G, I don't know who you are but this chapter goes out to you for making me LAUGH like no tomorrow. I love you, please keep giving me something I can work with. I love all my reviewers and it encourages me, but detailed requests inspire me.**

 **-Love Melly**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters depicted in this story, those are fully under the copyright of JK Rowling.**

 **Chapter 7: Is Love Linear?**

 **Snape's POV:**

"Really Severus must you wear a hole in my floor from your pacing. They cannot hide out in here forever." Minerva said with a smirk.

"No not forever… just until Mikaeus is properly checked into the little spot in hell he has reserved." I said dryly continuing to walk the kitchen for about the tenth time in the twenty minutes since they had left. "Where were they meeting Shacklebolt anyway?"

"His office at the ministry. Kingsley will see that no harm comes to them you'll see." Minerva replied calmly sipping her tea.

"I'll what?" there was a crack and the six foot two frame of Kingsley Shacklebolt materialized before them.

"Kingsley what are you doing here? Did something go wrong? Where are they?" Minerva rose to her feet as quick as any witch a fraction of her age.

"Where are who?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"George, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. Where are they you fool?" I said crossly. I shouldn't have snapped at him, but I really am not known to be soft spoken even in good spirits.

"Why should I know, you said they were arriving last night so I thought I'd come by and discuss our next move. Did they not make it from the school?" I stood up and snapped my fingers and in a second I was gone. There really was no time to explain I needed to act now. I may not have been happy with the fact that Hermione was dating George Weasley, but I had never seen him speak so harshly or treat her with such disdain as I had witnessed that morning. ; that was enough to tell me that something was horribly amiss. I apparated just outside the barrier of the ministry as not to alert them of activity and slipped inside. I ran through down the corridor towards Kingsley's office. As I approached, Harry Potter materialized in front of me and I realize he had been wearing his father's old cloak.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" He asked bewildered with a skeptical look.

"Potter there is really no time to explain the girls are-" I started but was cut off by a shriek. The offices of the ministry had enough sound resistance to mask the conversations of classified meetings, but not so much to be soundproof. I pulled out my wand, not bothering to check the door because I was seasoned well enough to know Weasley would have locked them in. I knew for a fact neither girl had a wand with them. "Alohamora" I announced with enough conviction the door unlocked and slammed open revealing a surprised George Weasley. I pointed my wand at him, "immobulus" oh the curses I would have preferred to use on him but for the moment I just needed him out of my way. Ginny and Hermione ran behind me as George's grip on their arms was released and I held my wand out at Rowan Riddlecraft who obviously had not come prepared to battle.

"Severus-" He said, his voice dripping in fake kindness and charisma.

"Not another step Riddlecraft. Not one more step you hear me?" I thought hard. what was I to do. I couldn't kill him, no matter how much I wanted to. "The Minister doesn't know you're here does he? I can imagine that you and George cooked up this scheme amongst yourselves to gain power in the ministry isn't that right? You were going to deliver these two little girls right into the hands of Mikaeus Levant and reap the rewards weren't you."

"That's right. You know its not too late Severus, hand over the slaves to me and I will ensure Miss Granger is properly punished and returned to you as soon as possible." He spoke and I felt my eyes flash red.

"Obliviate." sparks shot out of my wand and hit him square in the chest knocking him back onto the couch. I quickly closed the door behind us and whispered "colloportus" to lock the office from the outside.

We arrived back inside Minerva's kitchen one by one. I was last to apparate dragging with me one George Weasley who was beginning to regain his mobility. I pointed to a kitchen chair. "Sit" I demanded. George sat down slowly not looking anywhere but at his feet.

"You… you slimey, dung-eating, traitorous boggart!" Hermione erupted pointing her finger at George. "How could you? I can't even wrap my head around it. I cannot even put it into words I am so angry with you. If it wasn't completely clear, we are most definitely no more." She yanked the necklace she was wearing over her head and threw it at his feet and stormed from the room.

"Well Mr. Weasley," I said with a slow drawl. "It would appear that you should be thankful she wasn't armed."

"I can explain." George said quietly his gaze still on the floor.

"Go ahead George, explain." Harry said shortly. "Explain to Professor McGonagall and Mr. Shacklebolt how you were going to just hand over Hermione Granger, our best chance for getting out of this alive, and your own sister Ginny to the Minister of Magic! Better yet why don't you explain it to your mother and father?" Minerva and Kingsley both looked at each other with complete shock written on both their faces.

"I have a daughter. Not many people know about Grace, but it is true. Rowan Riddlecraft told you a half truth Severus. He was doing it for power, I was not. You see told me he had Gracie and if I did not hand over my sister and Hermione to him, he would kill her. He said the minister would just brainwash them and send them home that no harm would come to them. I do believe in your cause Professor, but I was forced to choose between my little girl or them and I chose Grace. I will always choose Grace." He spoke softly.

"George we do understand that people do horrible things for love."

"Minerva you cannot possibly say we let this go?" I snapped angrily. "This is not minor. Not a 'well all ended well' excuse."

"No of course not Severus. As I was saying. As much as I understood the reasoning, I trusted you Mr. Weasley and you betrayed us all. If you had come to me with this issue I would have taken you to your daughter who I have safely in hiding, but instead you did not choose to respect me enough to trust me. For that reason and your complete disregard for the importance of, and not to mention complete risk, of our cause, I will have no choice but to remove you from your service to me. I will also be removing all memories of Hermione, your time together, the resistance, and of your allegiance to the Ministry. You will be sent to your daughter and the two of you can return to your parents at their home." Minerva was not angry, but she was terribly disappointed and saddened by George's actions. In fact, I think we all were.

 **Hermione's POV:**

I stormed out of the room after letting George have it. I was crying and I think this is what you would call hyperventilating. I climbed up into my bed and leaning into the pillow I screamed and cried as loud as I could. There were so many things to think about at the moment. A. I just broke up with my boyfriend so that hurt. B. I just narrowly escaped being handed over to Mikaeus Levant and that was scary. Seriously, I fought fucking Voldemort and yet now I'm crying like a scared baby. In many ways I was a baby now. Of course C. I was livid we were just betrayed by someone I trusted with my life and my heart. I knew I could come back from this but for now I just wanted to kick my feet, preferably into his jewels, and scream out all the tension. I sighed and was surprised that it was my go to and that I wanted it. Then reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out my green teal coloured pacifier. sticking it into my mouth i closed my eyes soothed by the rubber apparatus. I don't remember a whole lot after that, but I do remember waking up to a hand caressing my head.

"Sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to wake you." Daddy said softly as he stroked my hair and I opened my eyes. "You just looked so sweet and small I could not help myself."

"It's okay." I said sitting up, my pacifier forgotten on my pillow.

"Do you want to talk about it." he asked me cautiously at first. He was sitting beside me now. I was a little surprised actually, I mean Severus Snape had been through so much with us over the last few years, but he had never really been known to show kindness to anyone. I leaned up and hugged him tightly and I blushed because I had never done that before but I just couldn't stop myself. His arms were so inviting and once I was in them it just felt so comfortable. Like I could really be me around him.

"No I'm good now I think. I feel kind of stupid for trusting him. How did you not strangle him. I thought for sure someone would have considered the killing curse." I said with a laugh. "I guess it is a good thing I didn't have my wand with me after all. Speaking of my wand. Can I have it back? I think the last dose of that syrum has worn off now. Daddy sighed and it sounded sad. He pulled my wand out of his cloak and moves to hand it to me. He pauses, with the wand just out of my grasp, and looks at me. I make grabby hands for the wand. "Mine…"

"Yes, yours and I will give it back to you. However if you do not use it responsibly like a big girl or you use it to get around Daddy's rules, I will not hesitate to take it away. Is that understood?"

"Yes. Crystal." I muttered and giggled as I wrapped my hands around the vine wood handle. It felt like part of my heart had been returned to me. I loved my wand. "I will never let you go again."

"Now I want to impress on you my dear I know you have seen me use the killing curse before, but the killing curse like the others with it are christened unforgivable for a reason. Now I would break the law for you most certainly, but it would change you and your view of me. There was a moment I wanted to kill Mr. Weasley on the spot, but you stopped me. I did not want you to see me take the life of someone you loved." I nodded. What he said made sense. I was still angry beyond belief but I knew that George Weasley would get his comeuppance. Now maybe in future I would come to forgive George for what he was about to do and even understand that love can make a person do crazy things, but never ever ever would be find himself back in my bed.

 **Ginny's POV:**

I learned something from this whole ordeal and that is that I am the worst ugly cryer you have ever seen. Believe me when I say this, I could not stop crying and the whole nine yards. I gasped, I hiccuped, I couldn't breath even. George looked at me with the most pitiful puppy dog eyes I had ever seen. His biggest punishment was that McGonagall refused to allow him to talk to me or Hermione before Mr. Shacklebolt took him away to have his memory wiped. It was imperative that it be done as far from McGonagall's London headquarters as possible. He could know nothing of the resistance he helped establish. After he was gone I kept crying. Snape had tried to comfort me. He tried offering me a cookie, a pacifier, nothing would, pardon the cringe worthy pun, pacify me. I used to have a girlish crush on Severus Snape but it had passed, really passed lately. He was a caregiver and he was sweet but there was nothing further. I didn't even feel comfort around him the way Hermione did. Even when she still fancied herself in love with my brother I could see the way she went to putty around the potions master. I think love and hate are so passionate in and among itself that you could detest someone to the end of the earth and still love them with as much fiery passion. That in a nutshell had been Hermione and Snape leading up to events of last few years. You know, I hadn't had the guts to tell even my best friend this, for the last several years I had discovered that men just weren't attractive to me. I dated Dean Thomas for quite awhile and for several years now swore to the heavens in earth that I could be the future Mrs. Harry Potter, but you know I just can't. One of these days I'm going to have to tell Harry, but that day is not today. How do you tell your boyfriend that you're into pussy and not cock? Anyway I'm getting way ahead of myself here. My thoughts drifted to Hermione and how she was getting on. Finally Snape stood up and climbed the stairs to check on her and left me and Professor McGonagall alone. After a few minutes she stood up and came over to me; she had just watched silently as Snape had tried to comfort me. Oddly enough she didn't say a word to me, but she just lifted me up into her arms. Did you know when you embrace the little lifestyle you become weightless? Odd right? She carried me out into the other room and sat down with me on the couch. She still said absolutely nothing but let me cry into her chest and she stroked my red hair. I don't remember anything after that, until I woke up on the couch covered in my green turtle blankey.

 **Author Note: Thanks for reading the latest chapter lovelies. I hope you enjoyed. So far I have been focusing on Hermione and Ginny with more of a focal point on Hermione. Who wants to see more about Ginny? What kind of adventure is in store for her?**


	8. I Like Pussy

A/N:Hey Everyone! I hope you are enjoying the new turn this story is taking I always welcome ideas, this story is for you so if you want to see more of something or someone drop it in a review below!

To my recent guest reviewer: Thanks! as an author I need to know how not only the story but its flow works for you guys. If you feel I'm rushing or you want more info on a particular thing let me know. I will slow the plot down and focus more on each item. This is valuable info so Thank You.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters depicted in this story, those are fully under the copyright of JK Rowling.

Chapter 8: I like Pussy!

Ginny's POV:

"Hermione what do I do? How do I tell them, any of them?" I asked with a whine as we sat cross legged on her bed later that evening. Harry and Snape were both downstairs enthralled by some quidditch game on the wireless and McGonagall had some grading to do on first year assignments.

"That is a really big step Gin. You know yourself that lesbianism is not only forbidden but illegal in the wizarding world." Hermione said softly. "You might be into some hurt."

"Actually we both know that it is only illegal under Mikaeus' reign of terror." I said my eyes flashing red enough to match my hair. "That's just one more thing that makes me want to castrate the bugger. I mean homosexuality is completely legal. Two men can be lovers, but the idea of two women being in love is perverse? What the actual shit is that?"

"I agree with you one hundred percent hun. Can I ask?" She said hesitantly but in her eyes the knowledge hungry Hermione was there attentively listening. "How did you find out.. you know?"

"That I like girls?" I asked with a laugh. Hermione nodded, blushing slightly. Hermione could be so cute and her little self was so quiet and shy it was kind of adorable really. "It's not just something that happens overnight Mione of course. It started small. It was like little signs. For example, you know how practically the entire school had a crush on Viktor Krum the year we hosted the Tri-Wizard?"

"Oh don't remind me." Hermione groaned and I giggled.

"Yes exactly like that. Well I was thirteen year old schoolgirl so I should have had a crush on him, but I didn't. However I couldn't stop staring at Fleur Delacour and at the time I couldn't figure out why that was."

"It had to be her?" Hermione asked with a roll of her eyes. "She was so… err… whats the proper term…blonde."

"Believe you me, I know. Anyways there were small signs like how attractive I found many of my female classmates. There was also a general something wrong feeling when I kissed a boy. For years I've tried to suppress it and ignore it because I didn't know what caused it, but now I do and I cannot live a lie." I replied.

"Who was your first real kiss then?" Hermione asked me leaning her elbows on her cross legged knees. I laughed and leaned in closer.

"Promise not to tell?" Hermione nodded and I raised my eyebrow. "Pinkie-swear?" Hermione laughed and nodded, she had taught me about pinkie swears back in my first year at Hogwarts. Like my father I loved all things muggle but I particularly enjoyed the aspects that he wouldn't discover at the ministry. Like the customs and games of little muggle girls.

"Yes yes Ginny I promise!" Hermione squealed and I placed my finger on her lips to shush her.

"Okay okay just keep your voice down! If this got out to any of my family, I would surely die. My first girl kiss and first relationship was Daphne Greengrass in my fourth year." I admitted with a blush.

"A Slytherin?" Hermione gasped. I nodded and gestured again for her to keep it down.

"Yes yes I know. You know I have the double whammy though." I said with a thoughtfully.

"How do you mean?"

"Well if you think of it look at my lifestyle. I know it is new and kind of a whirlwind, but with as much as I hate the minister should I be thanking him for forcing me to acknowledge what I needed?" Hermione looked at me like I had grown three heads and I laughed. "yeah I heard it too. Anyways this is the life I need and the one I intend to live so not only am I up against the barrier of being a lesbian, but I'm also a witch-baby. Which is a lot to swallow for most people."

"I guess that part didn't occur to me. Even though it is completely natural, it is quite rare even in the wizarding world isn't it?" She replied. I just nodded.

"You as a little as much as you would be lonely, don't depend on others as much as a witch-baby does. We can change ourselves, providing our diapers aren't bewitched, but its easier to have someone else do it. However if you consider it, Snape has been very kind to me don't get me wrong, but it is so embarrassing to have him change me. It's awkward having him see my pussy exposed. It's like if you had to undress yourself in front of another adult female professor like McGonagall or even in front of my mom. How would that make you feel?" I asked.

"Omigosh I see what you mean. I would be so uncomfortable." she agreed.

"It's not just Snape either.. its all men. I love Harry, really I do, but if I'm being honest we haven't even fooled around with the lights on. I wouldn't let him. I always just chopped it off as being young and self-conscious of my body, but that's not it at all. In front of women, I don't even bat an eyelash."

"Gin, you need to march your keister down there and tell them all the truth. Up front with confidence." Hermione said firmly but softly.

"You know what? You're absolutely right." I stood up, my feet wobbling a bit, and walked down the stairs. Before I even thought about what I was doing I was in the living room looking at Harry, Snape, and McGonagall.

"Hey babe." Harry said with a smile. "What's up?" I paused, suddenly I felt myself slipping into littlespace. I was losing my nerve and I bit at my lip staring wide eyed at the three of them.

"I err…." I stammered and my heart pounded so loud I could hear thumping in my ears. I heard a few uttering of awes and sympathy and they all new I was shrinking internally. Knowing I couldn't be in little space and get this out I blurted it out in true Weasley fashion. "I like pussy alright?" I said with a stamp of my foot. As soon as the words had passed my lips I saw Harry's face cloud over as he processed what I had just said. " Harry, I'm sorry. That's not how I wanted to say that."

"Gin, you've been absent with me a long time. This isn't something new, but has been a long time coming." Harry spoke calmly but quietly.

"I..I'm sorry." I bit my lip feeling very small with three sets of eyes on me. Harry smiled and motioned for me to come to his lap. I sat down in his lap and he just hugged me. I cried into his chest and he hugged me tighter. "But Harry… are you still going to be my Daddy?"

"Is that what you're worried about baby? Of course I will still be your Daddy. Besides, even if you wanted a mommy instead, it will be a long time before lesbianism is legalized in the wizarding world. Mikaeus fears female empowerment. I'm afraid you're stuck with me Jellybean." I sighed as he spoke. Relieved that he wasn't angry with me, but in all honesty I was angry at myself enough for the both of us.

That night started one of the worst thunder storms I've ever seen in London before. Oddly enough teen Ginny adored storms. But baby Ginny? Absolutely freaking not! The roof above me was pelted over and over with hard droplets. Rain still relaxed me, but the bangs and cracks of thunder were a different issue entirely.

"Mione?" I called softly across the room. They had decided that I should sleep with Hermione so my crib was moved into her room. I sat up, tossed my turtle blanket aside and decided enough was enough. I couldn't sleep alone with this storm it was too scary. I first tried to climb over the crib bars, but they were too high. After a few minutes, to no avail, I grabbed my wand from under my pillow and pointed it at the rail. The side of the crib instantly lowered and I quickly scrambled out. No wonder witch babies aren't supposed to have their wands; can you imagine the trouble? I slipped into the hallway and turned left heading towards Daddy's room. As I stood looking up at his closed door, I turned and looked at the door opposite and thought for a second. Before I could talk myself out of it I pushed open the door to Professor McGonagall's room and scurried inside. I closed the door behind me leaning my back against the door. A light flashed on in an instant and I think we both gasped simultaneously.

"Why Miss Weasley, you gave me such a fright." She said placing her hand to her heart. I think I must have had some terrified look on my face or she simply recognized I was fully immersed in babyspace, but her tone and face softened immediately. "Ginny sweetie come here."

"I'm sorry to disturb you…I was a-afr-afraid." I finally managed to spit out what I was trying to say. She smiled and pulled me onto her lap.

"Why you're shaking child. It's alright, I know you've had a very hard day and this must be all very confusing for you." She spoke softly and slowly. Normally I would be irritated to be patronized in such a way, but from her for some reason I didn't really mind. I walked closer to her and as I moved I noticed my diaper hanging a bit lower than it should be and with a groan realized I'd wet myself. I freaking peed myself standing right in front of McGonagall. And she saw the whole thing. I blushed hard, I could feel the heat right out to my ears. "child do not fret, it is a natural thing. Lay on the bed sweetie and Minnie will get you all cleaned up." Minnie? I thought to myself and giggled nodding hopping up onto the bed and laying down. I had no idea McGonagall was a mommy, but with the way she comforted me this afternoon I shouldn't be surprised. She grabbed a bag from the second drawer of her bedside table and sat it on the bed beside me. She lifted me up by my legs and laid a towel under my butt before undoing my diaper and throwing it away. she took a wipe and softly wiped down between my legs. I shivered as the cold cloth slid across my sensitive lips, but it wasn't just the cold. It had been a long time since a woman's hands had gone anywhere near my vagina. I sighed contentedly, closing my eyes just enjoying the feel of it. McGonagall didn't make a move for a clean diaper yet but reached for some lotion and rubbed some into lotion into my labia lips stroking her thumb in circles at the very top right above my slit and i could feel a zinging sensation right through my clit. Omigosh, Professor McGonagall was touching me and what's more I liked it. I wanted her to touch me more it felt amazing when she did. She was so gentle and fuck I was as wet as when we started. I whimpered angrily when she put the clean diaper on me and gave me a gentle pat on the bum to say she was finished.


	9. Trip to the Village

A/N:Hey Everyone! Thanks for sticking around. One reviewer has asked that I incorporate a short recap into my headers. this story is for you so if you want to see more of something or someone drop it in a review below!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters depicted in this story, those are fully under the copyright of JK Rowling.

Recap: Last we left off, Ginny had just publicly outed herself to her companions and discovered what a gentle touch McGonagall has lol. Do you want to see more Ginny/Minnie? Drop a comment and tell me what you want to see next.

Chapter 9: Trip to the Village

Hermione's POV:

When I woke up the next morning, the bars on the crib were lowered and Ginny was no where to be seen. I rubbed my eyes and shimmied down my single bed until I could sit up and swing my legs over the edge. Daddy Sevvy had insisted on a toddler bed with railing so I did not fall out supposedly. Whatever kept me out of the prison that was the baby crib was fine by me. Assuming she had woken up early this morning, I wandered out into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Harry was sitting at the table alone and I raised my eyebrow quizzically at him.

"Where's Ginny?" I asked.

"Wasn't she with you? I was letting her sleep in a bit. Yesterday was a long day." I shook my head no and he stood up rather quickly.

"Here she is don't worry Mr. Potter." McGonagall said coming into the kitchen carrying a sleepy Ginny. She was wearing her green onesie from last night, but someone had tied her red hair into two low pigtails. She slipped her into a Ginny-sized high chair beside Harry and pointed at the coffee pot which started to self pour into a mug on the counter. I squealed as I felt my feet leave the kitchen floor as I was lifted into the air and placed in a kitchen chair booster seat next to her.

"Good morning Daddy," I said with a giggle as he leaned over my shoulder to secure the lap belt and pushed in my chair.

"Good morning. I'll take one of those Minerva, black as my soul please." I giggled and rolled my eyes at his dark humour.

"Least you have a soul…" Ginny muttered and I laughed way harder than I should have. Snape and McGonagall looked super confused and Harry just smirked.

"It's a muggle thing."

"Okay so whats our next move Professor?" Harry asked turning to face McGonagall.

"For now you three need to lay low. Mikaeus will know you are missing by now and if not, he will very shortly. In the interim we await Shacklebolt's return and full report.

"What about all the girls still back at the school?" I asked her.

"Hermione their best bet is the resistance. Unfortunately there is nothing to be done for them until we know exactly what is going on."

"Hermione are we just going to sit back and do nothing?" Ginny demanded the second we were alone. The others thought we were having quiet time, but we needed time to strategize.

"Of course not Gin, but have you come up with any ideas?" I asked sitting on the floor beside her.

"What about your contact at the daily prophet?" Ginny asked after several minutes of silence.

"Nicholas? What about him?"

"Didn't you say he was reporting on the Daxosia for the Prophet, but also a female liberation supporter?" Ginny said excitedly.

"Well sure, but what do you expect me to do? Even if I could sneak away to send him an owl, the ministry would be swarming this place like I had just sent out a homing signal to Mikaeus Levant himself." I could see her point. If we could get word to him as to what was really going on, he could write an expose against the minister and maybe rally some people to our cause, but how could we do that.

"Isn't he staying in Hogsmeade? We could go to see him at the Three Broomsticks, tell him our story, and convince him to write a scathing story of ill treatment of female students. If it does nothing else, maybe parents will bring their daughters home for safety." Ginny reasoned.

"You're right Ginny. We have to try something. Sitting around here waiting for Kingsley Shacklebolt to rally his supporters is not going to help our classmates. Come on' but we have to be super stealthy. We could get there and be back before anyone notices were gone." She nods and I take her hands in mine. With a crack, the two of us disappear from the bedroom and reappear in the alley behind the Three Broomsticks.

"ugh, apparitiing always makes me so dizzy." Ginny whispered giving her head a shake. Slowly, we walk around to the front of the building and with a gasp I point excitedly. This was going to be even easier than I thought.

"Ginny look, it must be a Hogsmeade weekend." As we approached the main road I count no less than 40 Hogwarts students; girls and boys. We will blend right in. We entered the inn and I waved to Madam Rosmerta. She seemed a little surprised to see us but walked over.

"Good afternoon Hermione, Ginny. Can I grab you a Butterbeer?"

"Yes Please, but I am looking for my friend. Nicholas Pendelhaven from the Daily Prophet." I said sweetly.

"Of course Hermione. He's sitting in the back corner. Why don't you go make yourself comfortable Sweetie and I'll bring two more Butterbeer over." I nodded and ran off to the back part of the bar and slid into a seat across from Nicholas.

"Well Miss Granger? This is a surprise!" Nicholas said setting down his quill.

"Mr. Pendelhaven I'm sorry to have dropped on you like this but it is very important."

"I am sorry for the enforced formality, but the ministry demands it." He smiled apologetically nodding to Ginny as she squeezed in beside me.

"Oh sorry Mr. Pendelhaven, this is my friend Ginny Weasley." I said with a laugh.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Weasley." He said offering his hand across the table.

"Nice to meet you Sir." She says quietly.

"So, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, what is it that is so important you would come out of hiding to seek me out."

"They know we are missing already?" I asked leaning forward.

"Yes of course, the Prophet released a full story and missing persons Ad this morning. They said it is unknown for sure, but neither Severus Snape or Harry Potter have been reachable since your disappearance and it is believed they aided you two in your escape." Nicholas explained.

"That is why were here Sir. We need your help, you need to tell the world why we disappeared and stop the injustice." I paused as Rosmerta arrived to the table with two Butterbeers. She smiled and I waited until she had stepped away from the table before I continued with my story.

McGonagall's POV:

I walked into the living room with a cup of tea that afternoon and there on my couch sat Madam Rosmerta.

"Rosmerta my dear! What are you doing here?" I had set up the wards around my home to allow only those with complete loyalty to me to be able to apparate or use the floo network within my residence.

"I wanted to know what on earth you are thinking Minerva."

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked sitting down across from her. I did not interrupt her to offer her a cup of tea as I assumed she had come for something very important and would probably not be staying very long.

"They have only been in hiding for two days Minerva," She said simply. "Why would you send them to Hogsmeade, which is crawling with students and teachers by the way, only two days after they disappeared. Especially considering their pictures were on the front page of the Prophet today."

"Rosmerta what in the name of Merlin are you talking about? Are you saying Hermione and Ginny are in Hogsmeade?" I finally grasped at what Rosmerta was trying to tell me with her chastisement.

"That is exactly what I am saying. Sitting in my bar right now having a Butterbeer with Nicholas Pendelhaven as plain as the nose on your face Minerva."

"Pendelhaven? The Daily Prophet reporter?" I asked still in shock from her revelation. I stood up and yelled for Severus and Harry.

"So you didn't send them then?" Rosmerta asked.

"Of course I didn't send them!" I exclaimed as the two men entered the room.

"Send who?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

"Ginny and Hermione," I said quietly starting to pace the small room raising my fingers to the temple of my forehead. "They're at the Three Broomsticks."

"They're what?" Snape snapped.

"But they were upstairs, sleeping." Harry seemed to be talking more to himself than to us, but I could see the shock written as equally on his face as it was on mine.

"We'll have to go get them. Quickly before one of Mikaeus' spies find them first." I said.

"No, you guys stay. I'll go." Harry said. "Not one of us is on the minister's good list, but at least I have my dad's invisibility cloak." I nodded and sat back on the couch motioning for Severus to sit down beside me who hadn't said a word but kept his mouth closed in a thin line. Harry and Rosmerta both grabbed a handful of floo powder and disappeared from the living room with a puff of green smoke.

Hermione's POV:

"No you are absolutely right. The public needs to know what is really going on under Mikaeus' rule; it's unethical." Nicholas commented as he finished up the note he was writing.

"We just knew there was something we had to do Mr. Pendelhaven." Ginny replied. "We don't mean to pull you into this, but we didn't know who else to turn to and we couldn't just stand by and let more women be victimized like this." As Ginny finished speaking, I heard footsteps approach the table.

"Were good Ros-" I paused looking up at Harry standing over the table. "Uh oh." Harry did not look pleased not one bit. Despite being the same age, Harry had never made me feel smaller than he did right then standing over me. Man if looks could kill.

"You two are in so much trouble. Good Evening Mr. Pendelhaven. We are terribly sorry, but the girls have to leave now." Harry said calmly. Grabbing Ginny's arm and then mine he leads us down the hall and through the door into Madam Rosmerta's office. "I am not going to say a word to you until were all safely back at headquarters. Thank you Rosmerta for your help and use of your floo network."

"But Harry," I started to say, but was cut off.

"I said be silent." I had never seen Harry so cross. Not even when he though Sirius Black had betrayed his parents and he had him at the end of the wand. I repeat, I have never seen Harry this angry. A few minutes later we arrived safely back in McGonagall's living room. Both McGonagall and Daddy stood up from where they were sitting on the couch. McGonagall silenced him with a wave of her hand and stepped forward.

"I don't want to hear a word out of either one of you just yet. Both of you will go upstairs, Hermione to your Daddy's room and Ginny to your bedroom, you will not move until we say otherwise. But first I want to express how incredibly irresponsible both of you have behaved and I am very very disappointed in both of you." McGonagall was pissed and for good reason, but as bad as I felt Ginny looked like she was going to burst into tears. We climbed the stairs and I went into Daddy's bedroom and sat on the bed. I waited for about twenty minutes and finally I heard footsteps in the hallway, they stopped outside the bedroom door and a second later the door creaked open.

"Hermione. What on earth were you thinking? Of all the reckless irresponsible behaviour. You are smarter than this young lady. What if you had been recognized? What if you had been kidnapped?" He stopped to take a breath.

"Daddy I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"That's right you didn't think! You're brilliant Hermione, one of the brightest young witches I've ever taught, but you need to use your head." Daddy stopped yelling and his voice softened. "Sweetheart you two terrified us today. We could have lost you in a second. You did not consider anyone else's feelings whatsoever today." I nodded.

"Daddy we were only trying to help. I thought maybe Nicholas could help us get the word out. I also didn't know about the article about us in the Prophet. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset anyone." I sighed and he hugged me.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to punish you so early on Hermione." Daddy said almost sadly and I nodded. Daddy sat down on the bed beside me and pulled me up over his knee. His hand came down on my bum once twice through my wooden skirt and I sighed a bit relieved. This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. A few more thwacks across the butt and then he paused and I almost though 'is that it?' and then I felt him lift my skirt up to my waist and give my legs a firm slap on the upper thigh. His hand against my skin stung a bit more without the skirt to protect it, but it wasn't the worst pain in the world. After a couple slaps I could feel my skin sting slightly and I heard myself let out a soft whimper. Okay so this hurt more than I first thought. Then the worst part. Daddy pulled my pull up down to my knees and I blushed hard as I realized my butt was completely naked and exposed. What if someone walked in like this? It would be completely humiliating. Daddy didn't seem to care about that and he continued to spank my bare bum repeatedly. That hurt even worse than the bare thighs. Spank after spank landed on my reddening butt and I cried so hard. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they stopped. I felt Daddy rubbing my bum; the sting slowly dissipating. I winced as he pulled my pull up back up and replaced my skirt giving my bum a soft pat to tell me he was all done. Slowly he pulled me off his knee and pulled me back to sit on his lap. I sniffled and wiped my face with the palm of my hand. Daddy hugged me tightly to him.

"Daddy I..I…" I choked out and Daddy just held me tighter.

"Shh babygirl it's okay were all done ok? All is forgiven little girl. Next time the adults decide something you will listen right?" I just nodded and let him hold me. We sat in silence for a few minutes and I could hear Ginny getting a similar treatment next door.


End file.
